The invention relates to a method of protecting a vehicle occupant during side impact as well as to an airbag.
From the state of the art side airbags are known which restrain the head and the thorax of a vehicle occupant, for example. The side airbags known from the state of the art may have two different compartments which are inflated to a different degree in the case of side impact By inflating the side airbag it is achieved that both the head and the thorax of the vehicle occupant are protected during impact.